


Puppies & Shovel Talk

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Series: Winteriron and the Spiderling [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is terrified of Peter, But so is Bucky so, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Peter is awful at shovel talk, Pre-Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sort Of, tony is completely oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: Bucky is hopeless and has thought way too much about Peter's threat level. Peter's a protective son. Perfect situation don't you think?





	Puppies & Shovel Talk

Peter Parker has to be protected at all costs. This is a fact that nobody can ignore.   
  
However, there is one fact that everybody overlooks.   
  
The kid can theoretically kick everyone’s ass.   
  
Look, Bucky didn’t even have to do the math.   
  
In the airport, Bucky didn’t pull any punches (until he realized Peter was  _ basically twelve _ ).   
  
And yet Peter blocked without difficulty.   
  
Even Stevie couldn’t take that type of hit.   
  
So that raises the perfectly valid question:   
  
What the fuck?   
  
And also raises the perfect reason why Bucky is a little cautious on stepping on the kid’s toes.   
  
Even if said kid can’t open a pickle jar.   
  
Adding the fact that Peter’s been trying to be intimidating lately? For no discernible reason?   
  
Bucky doesn’t want to be left alone in the same room with the guy.   
  
——   
  
Of course, because since the dawn of time luck has been very steadfast in its decision that one Bucky Barnes could not catch a single break, this one wish does not come true.   
  
It happens right after the usual arm maintenance appointment. So Bucky’s high off of all those warm and fuzzy feelings he gets around one mechanic that will definitely not look his way. Not in a thousand years.   
  
Bucky does not jump when Peter swoops on in with his suit on. And resolutely does not snort at the ridiculous voice modifier the kid uses.   
  
“Look,” Bucky unwisely interrupts - said point is proved when Peter’s eye-goggle-whatevers squint at him, “I don’t know what you’re pissed off about, however, I cannot take you seriously when you sound like you’re doing your best Batman impression.”   
  
“I’m intimidating!” Peter retorts.   
  
It’s like he does, in fact, get that if Bucky didn’t know better he’d think Peter would be as intimidating as a Pomeranian.   
  
“I get that,” Bucky even gestures placatingly.   
  
Then he puts his hands down because technically his left arm is a weapon. Maybe he should detach it and say he’s  _ unarmed _ . He immediately shakes off the notion.   
  
“Can you just tell me what’s going on?”   
  
“I’m trying to give you shovel talk!” Peter replies, quite frustrated.   
  
And what.   
  
“Um.”   
  
“Just…uhm– frick! Don’t be screwing around with Ms.Stark, okay?” Peter threatens (?), “It’s not like she can’t kick your ass but I have…webs and stuff so…yeah.”   
  
A strong finish. Peter just swings off in a flustered hurry.   
  
Bucky’s still in a bit of shock because Toni Stark is Out of His League. But holy shit if Peter thinks it, there is a chance that Bucky has a shot.   
  
Perhaps luck was on his side.


End file.
